


С чего начинается Пасха?

by black_speedster



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Angels, Blow Jobs, Demons, Easter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Romance, Rough Sex, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_speedster/pseuds/black_speedster
Summary: Все знают как часто Кроули приходил на помощь Азирафаелю, стоило ему только позвать.Но было бы громадной ошибкой предполагать, что подобное делал только демон.В преддверии Пасхи Азирафаель чувствует как Кроули взывает к нему, и он срывается с места, боясь самого плохого.





	С чего начинается Пасха?

**Author's Note:**

> В моих принципах помечать отношения между мужьями вовсе не слэшем, а другими видами отношений, но, так как в этой работе присутствует их сексуальное взаимодействие как мужчины с мужчиной, игнорируя тот факт, что они бесполы, то это будет слэш.
> 
> Работа построена исключительно на книжных образах персонажей.

Достаточно странноватый мужчина неопределённых лет спешно шагал по улице, расталкивая перед собой людей и нагло протискиваясь сквозь шумные толпы народа, в одной руке крепко и весьма нервно сжимая и без того помятый выпуск «Таймс» эдак двухмесячной давности, а второй безуспешно пытаясь запахнуть своё пальто: на улице было не то чтобы шибко тепло и, пусть сущности вроде него и не могут заболеть (а как следствие не обладают таким даром как «больничный, чтобы отлынивать от работы), но так было… Правильно. Пальто должно было быть застёгнутым. Его брови были сосредоточенно сдвинуты к переносице, и он достаточно часто и глубоко дышал, а шаг практически походил на спортивный и был слишком стремителен для обыкновенной прогулки, да и в общем не особо характерен для его обладателя. Это, скорее, было аналогично тому, что он идёт по чётко выверенному следу, словно специально обученная полицейская ищейка.

Никто в этом мире не мог представить то, с какой всё-таки абсолютно сверхъестественной силой Азирафаель не любил Пасху и, как следствие, Пасхальные каникулы. А «не любил» он их только по той причине, что «ненавидеть» ему не положено было по должности. Единственное, что ему приносило удовольствие в эти дни — это те симпатичные пряные булочки с крестами на верхушках, да и запах выпечки, распространяющийся по всему кварталу из неплохой пекарни на противоположном его углу.

Сегодня был крайний ажиотаж, и, честно говоря, по многовековым наблюдениям Азирафаеля, он был совсем не свойственен ни для обыкновенной пятницы, ни для Страстнóй: люди на улицах буквально роились, стабунивались, гоготали и жужжали, компании перетекали одна в другую, от бара к магазинам, после снова к барам, и за всем этим, возможно, было бы и несколько занимательно смотреть из открытого окна квартиры или любого другого помещения, неспешно потягивая горячий какао, держа кружку в обоих руках для того, чтобы греться. Если бы ни одно маленькое «но», сейчас так рьяно бьющее по всем каналам восприятия тонких материй, которые только могли быть у ангела: это было чем-то похоже на посасывание под ложечкой от небольшого голода, но только волнообразно распространяющееся по всему физическому и ментальному телу, да и усиленное эдак раз в десять. В общем, справедливо стоит заметить, ощущение не из приятных.

Они редко связывались подобным образом, то есть… Действительно редко, а по человеческим меркам это можно было охарактеризовать как «вообще никогда». С тех пор как люди изобрели электричество, а после радио и другие способы дистанционной связи, всегда было проще позвонить: это было и менее ресурсозатратно, да и вероятность того, что начальство обоих сторон додумается проверить телефонные линии, стремилась к нулю.

К тому же в этом вряд ли когда-то была особенная необходимость: ангел и демон, работающие среди людей на такой большой и необъятной планете, всегда каким-то таинственным и невообразимым образом умудрялись буквально наступать друг другу на пятки и сталкиваться нос к носу в таких неожиданных местах как ночные кофейни, алкогольные отделы супермаркетов, комиссионные магазинчики и кабинки общественных туалетов. Что удивительно — даже не имея намерения и не сговариваясь на этот счёт. Людские законы физики твердили, что противоположно заряженные проводники притягиваются, а имеющие одинаковые заряды — отталкиваются, и этим можно было объяснить и их, Кроули и Азирафаеля, отношения друг с другом, и с коллегами.

Как видите, многовековой сверхъестественный опыт показывает, что, несмотря на Слово Божье, законы физики — это штука весьма действенная.

И от всего этого Азирафаелю было ещё тревожнее, и эта «тревога» описывалась как «та степень паники, когда почва уплывала из-под ног, если достаточно долго стоять на одном месте без какого-либо действия». Он знал, что обычно Кроули на эти «священные дни» выпадал из жизни и старался спрятаться поглубже (безусловно, в данное понятие входила по большей части традиционная многодневная пьянка в компании малознакомых людей, к которым демон не испытывал абсолютно никакого интереса, в каком-нибудь подвальном заведении с «расширенными услугами»), как минимум по причине того, что Пасха — это далеко не зона Адового влияния, а как максимум — Азирафаель предполагал, но до сих пор не знал наверняка насколько может быть больно демону, пусть и отрицающему всякое тонкое восприятие чувств, от ощущения разлитого вокруг Святого Ликования.

Но после той небольшой заварушки планетарного масштаба, откуда они вышли даже почти не замарав ни перья, ни руки, ангелу казалось, что Верх и Низ оставили их в абсолютном спокойствии. Могло ли это быть заговором с целью уничтожения? Могли ли они сейчас, исполняя Её Волю, калечить и мучить Кроули так, как на это только способны Высшие силы?

«Богиня, будь милосердна…» — Всё твердил и твердил он про себя, заворачивая за очередной перекрёсток.

Ощущение становилось яснее и поглощающее, кварталы сменяли друг друга пёстрыми декорациями, флажками и гирляндами, радостными людскими лицами, которые в этот момент казались Азирафаелю ужасающими издевающимися гримасами, а сердце в его груди трепыхалось и колотилось, и пульс стучал где-то поперёк горла. В конце концов биение материи вокруг стало настолько оглушительным, что он почти не слышал собственных мыслей, а это значило одно — Азирафаель почти у цели.

Так или иначе он понимал, что если он до сих пор слышит этот отчаянный зов, то Кроули всё ещё жив. А с остальным он сможет разобраться.

— А-. А-анге-е-ел… — Из плохо освещённой подворотни послышалось жалобное сопение.

Оглушенный переживаниями, Азирафаель сначала и не понял, что этот тихий плаксивый клич был обращён к нему. Он скорым делом обернулся, оглянулся по сторонам, и обнаружил себя на какой-то абсолютно незнакомой улице, общественные гуляния на которой создавали впечатления того, что порядочному человеку в белом пальто тут делать нечего: да, они были такими же пьяными как и в центре Лондона, но не несли за собой ощущение уюта и безопасности. Правее пестрели сияющие неоновые вывески, гласящие вовсе не о воскрешении Христа, а о цене на горячительное, а иногда и о более греховных вещах, и они освещали дорогу похабно-малиновым светом, а по левую сторону, на другой стороне улицы, что-то громко кричала толпа молодых людей: все они были одеты в какое-то подобие кожи или брезента, а так же по большей части в чёрное, на их головах были капюшоны, а ещё они явно не были трезвы.

Азирафаель выпрямился в спине и прочистил горло, откашливаясь: это помогло ему немного собраться. В конце концов, перед своими коллегами, если он вдруг их увидит сейчас, нужно всегда быть в форме, а желательно в устрашающей. Ангел до сих пор отказывался признавать, что его человеческое тело с лёгкой склонностью к полноте и особой любовью к булочкам и пирожным, а так же обладающее невероятного оттенка светлого блондина кудрями, не особо грозно-то и выглядело.

— Аз-. Анге-ел, я-. Нк. — Вновь послышалось из подворотни, — Я вижу. Это т-ты.

И Азирафаель обернулся в сторону знакомого голоса. Сердце пропустило удар, и он шумно вздохнул, выпустив из рук ту самую пресловутую газету.

Кроули сидел на земле, привалившись спиной к колесу своего нового автомобиля. Лицо его было невероятно помятым от всей глубины испытываемой им моральной боли. Где-то у колена на асфальте валялась пустая бутылка бурбона, а вторую он сжимал за горлышко той рукой, которая была вытянута и пальцем указывала на фигуру вновь прибывшего на отчаянный зов. Одно затемнённое стекло в его очках отсутствовало и из этого пустого пространства смотрел замутнённый алкоголем, моргающий чаще обычного змеиный глаз.

Кроули был вдребезги пьян. Он был пьян настолько, что едва шевелил губами, и поэтому из его горла по большей части вырывались какие-то нечленораздельные звуки, чем хотя бы немного связная речь.

Столь нелепая картина ошарашила Азирафаеля сильнее чем предположительно находящаяся на этом самом месте вся Небесная воинская рать, уже готовящаяся окатить Змея цистерной святой воды. Ангел рвано выдохнул и мысленно произнёс, едва заметно подняв взгляд к темнеющим небесам:

«Спасибо, Господи.»

— Ангел. Не делай, т-. — Он отчаянно замахал в воздухе початой бутылкой, словно флагом, привлекая чужое внимание, и горячительные капли принялись расплескиваться в стороны. — Ты! Не делай вид, что-. Меня тут нет, я т-тут.

— Кроули, ты…

— Я. — Оставив в покое бурбон и отставив алкоголь в сторону, Кроули утвердительно кивнул с такой силой, будто соглашаясь всем своим естеством что «Кроули» — это и есть он, а «он», как бы ни было парадоксально, всё-таки Кроули.

— Дорогой, я-… Ты… — Азирафаель не мог найти слов. Он подошёл чуть ближе и, краем глаза заметив куда именно его возлюбленный отставил свою алкогольную спутницу, заставил её раствориться в небытие. Благо что от глаз самого демона, покачивающегося даже в позиции «сидя», сейчас, видимо, сильно занятого мысленными размышлениями о своей обуви и, собственно, её лицезрением, это ускользнуло.

Нет, ангел не злился: как он вообще мог злиться на того, кого так любил? Он даже не был ни капли раздражён, он был лишь растерян и гадал что же заставило Кроули поступить подобным образом. Что так сильно расстроило его, что он, имея к этому способности, не хотел трезветь даже в те моменты, когда его багровое лицо постепенно приобретало зеленоватый подтон из-за подступающей тошноты? Кто обидел его злейшего друга и возлюбленного врага?

Азирафаель присел на корточки, слегка подобрав полы своего кремового пальто, чтобы не дать им упасть прямиком в грязь.

— Кроули. — В ответ на своё имя демон поднял глаза. — Кроули, ты в порядке?

— А-… Я… — Жалостливо начал демон, но после прикусил нижнюю губу и уронил голову на грудь. — Я так… Больше не могу.

***

Для Кроули светлый праздник Пасхи начался на несколько дней раньше своего официального задокументированного старта.

Началом стал один из тех обыкновенных для Англии туманных вечеров, когда с неба срывалась лёгкая морось. Энтони Кроули медленно проезжался по знакомым улицам, пожёвывая край одолженной где-то зубочистки, размышляя о грядущем, но больше, всё-таки, думая о том, где же ему отужинать в столь непривлекательный для прогулок вечер. Его выбор пал на одно из недорогих придорожных кафе, которое больше представляло из себя бургерную для среднего класса, чем такое место, в котором мог бы трапезничать Змей Искуситель.

Вопреки сложившемуся стереотипу, он достаточно сильно любил подобные заведения: во-первых, как правило, персонал там относился к тебе с большей честностью, чем во всех этих помпезных ресторанах с их торжественной атмосферой и всегда галантными сотрудниками, и не важно это ли это отношение положительным или отрицательным, главное — оно было искренним, а это качество Кроули ставил выше многих других вещей. Во-вторых там часто подавали невероятно вкусные хотдоги, а фастфуд для этого демона был очень привлекателен и соблазнителен. В-третьих, конечно, аура подобных мест была полна своей собственной неповторимой эстетики, и буквально откидывала обратно в его любимые семидесятые годы с их придорожными закусочными.

Он заказал себе привычный чизбургер и картошку с острым соусом, а на время ожидания — бутылочное светлое пиво, которое кончилось как-то подозрительно быстро, так что Кроули был вынужден снабдить себя ещё одной бутылкой. Ещё и ещё. Вскоре, когда его разум очистился от мерзкой абсолютной трезвости, он был весьма навеселе и уже совсем не хотел заканчивать этот вечер сном.

Так Энтони Дж. Кроули и оказался в этом уже знакомом ему подпольном баре с отличным, на удивление, алкоголем и особым бонусом в виде возможности сыграть в покер.

Партия шла за партией. По мнению Кроули азартные игры переставали быть азартными в тот момент, когда он использовал свои силы для того, чтобы чуть подтасовать колоду в техасском холдеме, или заставлял рулетку совершить на один поворот больше, чтобы шарик закатился на необходимый ему цвет. Так что нельзя было сказать, что демон особенно выигрывал: финансы в его бумажнике скорее кочевали между состояниями полного их отсутствия и внезапно привалившего богатства. Он продолжал пить, громко грязно матерился и даже вскакивал в особенно эмоциональные моменты из-за покерного стола, в общем — Кроули был персоной весьма запоминающейся и, более того, для держателей нелегального казино он был очень и очень прибыльной жилкой, так что его не стали выгонять и после двух дней беспробудного кутежа.

Но этим вечером ему вдруг приспичило выйти глотнуть свежего воздуха. Он не расставался с бутылкой. Но то, что он увидел на улице, вовсе никак не облегчило состояние демона, и Кроули с новой силой приложился к горлышку, во все глаза вытаращившийся на бок своего авто, на котором выведенная баллончиком огромными красными буквами, красовалась надпись «ТЫ СОСЕШЬ».

И это стало последней каплей.

***

Для осознания масштаба происходящего в этот конкретный весенний вечер стоило бы обратиться в весьма недалёкое прошлое, а, если быть точнее, в те дни, когда Кроули только приобрёл этот автомобиль на замену своей «старой подруге» Бентли, канувшей в небытие, ставшей одной из неминуемых жертв несостоявшегося Армагеддона. Пусть он и был демоном, но он не был по-настоящему жесток: он не ел и даже не убивал людей, не устаивал массовых катаклизмов и, более того, Кроули дал себе достаточно времени, чтобы оплакать потерянную подругу.

Однако со временем жажда скорости стала разъедать изнутри: что-то нетерпеливо бегало под кожей мурашками, стоит ему только задуматься о бесконечной дороге и ветре, бьющем в его лицо из открытого окна. Кроули даже несколько раз пытался ходить на организованные автомобильные гонки и внушал кому-то из участников уступить ему своё место за рулём, ощущая, что ещё совсем не время, чтобы предавать память своей Бентли. Но в конце концов он сдался.

Новая машина выглядела потрясно. Она была выкуплена у частного коллекционера винтажных моделей. Её покрытие так выгодно отсвечивало под солнечными лучами, её диски были отполированы до поразительной гладкости, салон был кожаным, а внутреннее покрытие по большей части выполнено из настоящего уэльского скального дуба. Что касалось внутренних характеристик, то эта модель никогда не была на ходу и её двигатель, все помпы, карбюратор, ходовая часть — это всё было практически в идеальном состоянии, почти не тронутое старостью, и с первого взгляда можно было понять насколько щепетильно прошлый хозяин ухаживал за своей изюминкой.

После пары непродолжительных пробных поездок по городу выяснился один огромный минус: автомобиль был абсолютно неуправляем.

Нет. Не то, что вы могли подумать: за такой короткий промежуток времени даже у Кроули не получилось бы убить все её внутренности. Суть состояла в другом — машина будто бы взбунтовалась, не свыкшаяся с новым владельцем, и едва ли позволяла, чтобы в её процессы вмешивалась какая-то сверхъестественная сила. Она очень любила капризно глохнуть в самый неподходящий момент. Датчик бензина скакал, лампочки хаотично зажигались и гасли, не подчиняясь никаким законам логики и здравого смысла, а индикатор пристёгнутости ремня вообще никогда не потухал и постоянно противно пиликал.

И, что самое ужасное, она принципиально не играла ничего из «Queen».

Из всех возможных рычагов давления на это поистине бесовское отродье не действовали ни крики, ни запугивания, ни уговоры, ни даже какое-либо физическое вмешательство под капот. Кроули чинил фары — отваливался задний бампер. Он прикручивал на место бампер, и в ту же минуту начинало клинить руль. Он был в полном отчаянии.

И, как уже было сказано выше, именно в сегодняшний день чаша терпения переполнилась: он искренне не понимал за что ему такое наказание, а автомобиль будто бы ухмылялся ему этой простой надписью и показывал своё превосходство.

Он, конечно, знал, что это постаралась какая-то очередная уличная банда за небольшое вознаграждение, обещанное им кем-то из тех, кого Кроули обобрал до нитки за карточным столом, но факт оставался фактом: у него уже не было сил справляться с хаотичностью мироздания.

***

Сегодня Азирафаель услышал эту историю впервые. Он сочувственно выдохнул, покачал головой, как делает озадаченный родитель при виде тоскующего дитя, и придвинулся ближе, вытянув руку и коснувшись ею чужой невероятно горячей от приливающей крови щеки.

— Дорогой, может ты протрезвеешь? — Голос звучал мягко и ласково. Ангел светло улыбался, обернув голову Кроули на себя, и заглядывал тому в глаза.

— Я не хочу. — Пьяно и обижено буркнул демон.

— А может быть…? — Азирафаель не унимался. Он безусловно представлял что сейчас чувствовал Кроули: абсолютное моральное уничтожение. Особенно учитывая как демон не любил проигрывать. И он понимал зачем демон воззвал к нему: а к кому же ещё взывать, когда твои надежды разбиты, кроме как к личному ангелу-хранителю?

— Я. Напилс-с-ся. — Кроули прошипел, настаивая на своём. — И я не хочу… Э-э… Трезветь?

— И что же ты тогда хочешь?

Данный вопрос поставил демона в тупик. Правда, всего на пару секунд. Он подвис, обмозговывая чужие слова, с приоткрытым ртом, и вдруг резко выставил указательный палец куда-то в сторону, требовательно им потряхивая:

— Я хочу! Чтобы ты! Мне нужно, чтобы ты сходил… В этот… В ближайший магазин. И купил мн-. нам, купил нам ещё немножечко, блять, бухла.

Лицо Азирафаеля приняло несколько синеватый оттенок. Он шумно вздохнул, пытаясь возразить, но Кроули не унимался.

— Купил бухла! Значит… — Он оглядел пространство вокруг себя: как оказалось, Кроули сидел почти в луже. Он громко фыркнул. — Значит, забрал меня отсюда.

Его рука легла на колено, не удержавшись в подвешенном в воздухе состоянии. Мыслительный процесс был на пике, а Азирафаель внимательно слушал, продолжая внутренне тревожиться.

— Оттащил меня в во-о-о-о-он то-о-о-от… — Демон пожалуй слишком сильно тянул слова даже для своего состояния: казалось, что он делал это уже специально, чтобы ангел точно понял что он имеет ввиду. — Мотель. Там отс-… Отстойно. Я хочу туда, и чтобы ты-… Я хочу, чтобы ты притащил меня туда и сделал со мной всё что тебе захочется.

Кроули резюмировал на удивление точно и чётко, глядя Азирафаелю прямиком в лицо, пусть ещё и пьяно покачиваясь и чуть-чуть кося взглядом. Ангел же сначала немного нахмурился, укладывая у себя в голове картину происходящего, а после до неприличия медленно зарделся: он физически ощущал как кровь приливает к лицу, к ушам, как щёки багровеют. Дышать стало труднее, и он указательным пальцем слегка ослабил бабочку на шее, оттянув ворот, и сглотнул.

— Кроули, я не уверен, что…

— Всё что захочется. — Демон помотал головой из стороны в сторону, не принимая возражений. — Пить, трахаться. Я хочу курить.

И Азирафаель вынул пачку из внутреннего кармана своего одеяния, и подкурил сигарету для Кроули. Вскоре, после минуты полной тишины между этими двумя, один из которых, вновь откинувшись на спину, курил и закатывал глаза от подступающего оргазмического удовольствия, шумно выдыхая дым, а второй тщательно искал возможные пути отступления, окурок оказался на асфальте.

Ещё через некоторое время Кроули, навалившись на чужое плечо для равновесия, протискивался в узкие двери мотеля, сжимая в одной руке новенькую бутылку виски.

***

Кроули не ошибался. Это было действительно отстойное место.

Азирафаель слушал как шумит душ и как голос того, что сейчас нежился под тёплой водой, криво насвистывает мелодию. Он покачивал в пальцах стакан, где пара кубиков льда плескалась в алкоголе, и смотрел в потолок, чуть щурясь от света дурацкой старой лампы накаливания.

Любил ли он Кроули? Он безусловно его любил. Любил крепче и сильнее, чем Богиню, чем человечество, чем всё мироздание.  
Уважал ли он его? Без никаких сомнений. Этот демон был прекрасным специалистом своего дела. Его работа заставляла восхищаться.  
Понимал ли он Кроули? Это был абсолютно глупый вопрос. Да, он понимал, и не стоило объяснять причин.

Азирафаель был готов провести рядом с демоном не то что тысячи, а миллиарды лет. Бок о бок. Держась за руки. Если понадобится — против всего мира.

Он был слишком погружен в свои думы, периодически попивая спиртное, и не заметил как вода в душе прекратила течь, а после скрипнула дверь.

Смуглая кожа демона была ещё влажной: крупные капли воды лежали на чужих плечах как бусины, преломляя и отражая свет. Тёмные волосы были зализаны назад, а лицо открыто, благодаря чему острые скулы ещё четче выделялись. Он слегка щурился. Кроули всё ещё был нетрезв, но, стоило заметить, что ему было уже гораздо и гораздо лучше чем тогда, когда Азирафаель только обнаружил его.

Прикусив нижнюю губу, Кроули собрал с неё каплю воды и присел на край кровати, отчего видавший виды старый матрас знатно просел, и это наконец вырвало Азирафаеля из задумчивости, заставив чертыхнуться. Его рубашка уже была расстегнута, да и выглядел ангел весьма по-домашнему, максимально, но всё же сохраняя внешнюю порядочность, раздевшись. Он прокашлялся, восстанавливая осанке прямоту, и улыбнулся одной из своих тёплых приветственных улыбок.

— Мы найдём способ совладать с твоей новой машиной.

— Это не важно, с тобой. Я могу и пешком, ты знаешь. — Глаза Кроули светились осознанностью. Он подвинулся ближе.

Хмельные губы накрыли чужие мягким целомудренным чарующим поцелуем, который на вкус был совсем как хорошее терпкое яблоко. Кроули отстранился, погладив Азирафаеля по щеке.

— Спасибо, что пришёл сегодня. — Мгновение погодя, он негромко продолжил. — И извини, что я так… Ну… Ты волновался, я уверен, и…

— Я не мог поступить иначе. — Ангел оборвал его, приложив палец поперек чужих узких губ. Не растерявшись, Кроули лизнул фалангу своим раздвоенным языком, сверкнув глазами.

— Ты хочешь? — Азирафаель приподнял брови в недоумении. Его вопрос не содержал в себе никакого осуждения, отнюдь: лишь чистой воды изумление, ведь, несмотря на все слова демона, он продолжал предполагать, что они пришли в мотель чтобы отдохнуть.

В конце концов, он не видел ничего плохого в любви. Какой бы она не была. Эфемерно-романтическая, родительская, сестринская, плотская: это была любовь, а это чувство прекрасно, и каждый раз, когда в мире кто-то говорил друг другу эти возвышенные слова, всё становилось чуточку светлее.

И сейчас он чувствовал как любовь разливается в воздухе. Даже не имея сверхъестественных способностей, это можно было понять лишь взглянув в сияющие змеиные глаза напротив ангела.

— Спрашиваешь ещё. — Кроули фыркнул, прикрыв глаза и прислонившись щекой к подставленной ладони, и тесно потёрся о неё, словно совсем уж хорошая змейка. — Я всегда хочу. Я демон, чёрт побери. А…

Он поднял взгляд, замерев на секунду.

— А ты?

— А я буду не против. — Азирафаель смущённо улыбнулся.

***

Лопатки отчаянно считали чужие поцелуи, сыпавшиеся на них обжигающим градом: пятнадцать, шестнадцать, семнадцать…

— А-а-ах… — Густо и шумно выстонал Азирафаель, сжимая потёртую простынь в ладонях.

Простыни не было страшно. Она и без того слишком много видела. Пусть она и была сейчас так смята и одной своей третью выбилась с постели, свисая на пол, это было достаточно привычным делом. В конце концов, простыни не живые. Они не испытывают чувств, а значит и не могут бояться.

Костистые смуглые руки обходили разгорячённую кожу чужого тела, гладили, сжимали бледные мягкие бёдра, чуть царапали спину. Иногда ладонь слегка давила на поясницу ангела, вынуждая того ещё ниже прогнуться, и в такие моменты Кроули просто сходил с ума от того, насколько же Азирафаель был потрясающе красив, и он замирал, боясь, что в эту же минуту кончит.

— П-. Пожалуйста, Кро-. — Ангел умолял, озираясь через плечо. Его глаза слезились от удовольствия, а губы были искусаны до явных красных следов, и в эти моменты демон возобновлял толчки, трахая Азирафаеля до неприличия грубо, но сохраняя свою чувственность. Он наклонялся, ловя момент, и крепко целовал ангельские уста, делясь с ним своей любовью, концентрированной настолько, что Азирафаеля прошибало до мурашек.

Это было настоящей Преисподней. Пусть и простыни, и стены этого мотеля и видели достаточно много, но такую испепеляющую страсть они видели, наверное, впервые.

— Я любл-. — Кроули ловил воздух губами. Он чуть запрокинул голову, словно пытаясь вынырнуть и глотнуть хоть какой-то отрезвляющей прохлады, но ощущение плавящего наслаждения не заканчивалось, и от жгучести воздуха в этом номере, казалось, общая температура во всём Лондоне подросла на пару градусов.

У Азирафаеля слегка саднило колени от того, что они крепко упирались в сломанные пружины матраса, но это едва ли стоило каких-либо переживаний. Он даже был бы рад, если бы утром оказалось, что на них остались синяки: он бы смущенно и сконфуженно улыбнулся, постаравшись побыстрее натянуть свои брюки, но на самом деле, за этой напускной невинностью, носил бы такие следы своей настоящей любви с гордостью.

С каждой фрикцией его голова упиралась в деревянное изголовье кровати. Кроули ускорился, и Азирафаель выл, совершенно не стесняясь, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и его костяшки белели от той силы, с которой он сжимал кулаки.

Это было Преисподней, и это абсолютно точно было настоящей пыткой, но только не приносило никакой боли или страдания.

Обжигающей болью отдался хлёсткий удар по заднице ангела, причём для обоих: ягодица горела огнём, как и, собственно, ладонь, который был нанесён удар. Азирафаель громко застонал, но по инерции подался вперед, и Кроули вышел из его тела полностью, замер, вновь сгорбился, встречая губами вспотевшую спину ангела, оставляя на ней очередную порцию поцелуев. Азирафаель сбился со счета.

— Кроули, п-пожалуйста… — Его голос был почти жалобным. Ангел имел абсолютно человеческое тело, и это тело требовало своей разрядки.

Демон пропустил свою руку под чужие бёдра, и Азирафаель ожидал, что та коснётся его твердого до боли члена, но он ошибался. Удар спины о жесткий матрас выбил из его лёгких воздух, и он широко распахнул глаза от неожиданности. Перед его лицом было чужое: зрачки змеиных глаз непривычно расширились, взгляд был почти гипнотичным, и момент перед следующим вдохом ангела растянулся, казалось, на долгие минуты.

Кроули склонился и припал к чужим губам. Раздвоенный проворный язык раздвинул податливые губы Азирафаеля и обошёл весь грот его рта, в то время как одна из рук по-хозяйски накинула ангельскую ногу к себе на бёдра, открывая для демона больше доступности к чужому телу, а вторая тесно запуталась в светлых кудрях партнера, крепко сжав их.

Они целовались, и этот поцелуй не был похож на соревнование: им нечего было друг другу доказывать. Пусть он и был страстно-жгучим, но это была искренняя сгущенная любовь и квинтэссенция обоюдного удовольствия, а не животная похоть.

Пара недель без встреч была прекрасным поводом, чтобы хорошенько потрахаться.

Кроули, придерживая себя за основание члена и направляя, вновь вошёл в ангела, и это ощущение бархата и жара нельзя было сравнить ни с чем. Ни с самым изысканным вином, ни с самой экзотической пищей. Он вновь начал двигаться: сперва плавно, но с каждой фрикцией демон наращивал темп толчков, а поцелуями встречал удары чужого пульса, почти синхронизируясь в этих двух действиях. Азирафаель крепко обнимал его за плечи и шею, запрокинув голову, и сладко бесстыдно стонал, поднимая голос всё громче и громче, и эти звуки были музыкой более утончённой, чем музыка Небесных Сфер.

— Я люблю тебя. — Почти прохрипел Кроули, жмурясь, уткнувшись лбом в чужое плечо. Он кусал свою губу и шумно часто дышал. Он ощущения нежности он был почти готов расплакаться, и наслаждение волнами расходилось по его телу до самых кончиков пальцев, не затихая, а бумерангом возвращаясь обратно к паху. В низу его живота, казалось, свернулось и пульсировало что-то колючее и металлическое, и он понимал, что не протянет долго.

— Я кон-. — Он произнёс почти одними только губами: глотка была надорвана и натурально болела от каждого вдоха этого раскалённого до состояния фактически плазмы воздуха.

Азирафаель не слышал его, но внимал кожей. Он подавался навстречу, и, несмотря на всю близость, ему отчаянно не хватало Кроули: ангел желал ещё и ещё, и давно ему не было так хорошо как сейчас. Он уплывал куда-то: смена позы помогла расслабиться, и это был уже абсолютно другой секс. Он мог позволить себе откинуться на подушки, закрыть глаза и чувствовать, чувствовать происходящее каждой клеточкой своего тела, принимая чужие нежные ласки и крепкие толчки. Он ощутил, как член напрягся внутри его и как замер Кроули, изливаясь, кусая себя за нижнюю губу, почти не дыша, вздрагивая в плечах. По его вискам стекали капли пота, а свет лампы, которая с позиции Азирафаеля была прямо за головой его любовника, путался в темных и ещё мокрых волосах, подсвечивая их тёплым желтым светом.

— Кх-х… Кха… — Кроули кончил, пережив последний спазм оглушающего наслаждения, и наконец позволил себе выдохнуть, сглотнуть и открыть глаза. Он вышел из чужого тела, но понимал, что это совсем не было окончанием для них обоих: Азирафаель всё ещё сбито возбужденно дышал, смотря на него ожидающим пьяным взглядом, а его член крепко стоял.

Только дав себе пару секунд, чтобы отдышаться, чтобы его голова перестала кружиться после экстатической вспышки, он вновь навалился на ангела. Кроули мазнул по чужому плечу, как оказалось, фиолетовому от града засосов, лёгким поцелуем, и продолжал выцеловывать себе дорожку всё ниже и ниже по груди Азирафаеля, обводя его бока горячими слегка дрожащими ладонями, переходя к мягкому животу, стараясь максимально расслабить партнера, будто не понимая, что в таком взвинченном до предела состоянии Азирафаель и без того был готов практически на всё.

Однако, стоило заметить, что ангел на секунду растерялся и заметался плывущим взглядом по смуглым плечам Кроули.

— Что ты дела-… А-а… А-а-а-ах… — Вопрос перетёк в сладостный протяжный стон.

Губы Кроули медленно вобрали в рот головку чужого члена, и тонкий язык раздразнил уздечку, пока рот скользил ниже, почти впуская плоть глубоко в глотку. Он двигал головой, позволяя пухловатым ангельским пальцам сжать свои волосы, а бёдрам — толкаться навстречу, и смотрел в чужое раскрасневшееся горячее лицо снизу вверх, испытывая неподдельное удовольствие и подчиняться, и управлять.

Азирафаель только дышал и плавился, вздрагивая, когда умелые губы проходили по особенно чувствительным его местам. Его голова была пуста, и она звенела от ощущения всеобъемлющего блаженства, которое неминуемо возрастало и возрастало, заставляя его толкаться глубже.

Для Кроули это не было особенной проблемой. В конце концов, змеи умеют проглатывать вещи в несколько раз превышающие по размеру их голову, так что чужой член не причинял абсолютно никакого дискомфорта.

— Д-да. Д-давай… — Азирафаель шептал и сбивался, путаясь в своих же словах.

Кроули, вынув орган из своего горла, держал во рту лишь бархатистую головку, а в остальном помогал рукой, плавно, но выдерживая достаточно большой темп, двигая ею по напряженному стволу. По члену прошлись характерные толчки, и вдруг демон почувствовал, как на его язык выливается что-то горькое и вязкое, и он, не отрывая головы, глотал, чтобы, в последствие, облизнув узкие губы весьма наглядным движением языка, поднять голову и едко усмехнуться.

— Почти как заварной крем.

Азирафаель в действительности не чувствовал своего тела: ему казалось, что он вот-вот развоплотится. Он лежал, широко распахнув глаза, и приводил дыхание в порядок. Его глаза совсем немного слезились, но эта бесстыдная фраза демона заставила ангела придти в себя гораздо быстрее. Он весь залился багряной краской, а кончики его ушей горели пуще обычного. Он разомкнул губы, чтобы что-то ответить, но просто завис: мысли толпились и роились в голове, жужжали и разбегались, прямо как те люди в самом начале сегодняшнего вечера.

Вспоминая, он усмехнулся и протянул демону руки, раскрывая объятья, и никаких слов и уговоров не нужно было для того, чтобы Кроули поддался искушению и обнял Азирафаеля в ответ, после мягко целуя в губы, прижимаясь кожей к коже.

— Здорово… Было. — Прислонившись щекой к чужому мокрому он пота плечу устало буркнул Азирафаель.

— Потрясно. — Ещё немного хрипло произнёс Кроули, сглатывая и усмехаясь. Его пальцы медленно перебирали чужие кудри, и вот так, в объятьях своего заклятого возлюбленного, он чувствовал себя невероятно спокойно.

— Мы… — Ангел робко поднял взгляд, разместив свою ладонь на чужой груди.

— Мы повторим. Ага.

— Да я не об этом… Кроули.

Энтони приоткрыл один глаз, вопросительно посмотрев на возлюбленного:

— Тогда…?

— Мы, наверное, весь мотель разбудили. — Прибиваясь только ближе, негромко и робко произнёс ангел.

И они засмеялись, и этот смех был долгим, громким и заразительным.


End file.
